DEEPEST OF LOVE
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: Yuuri has finally figured out how much he wants Wolfram but will Wolfram be able to listen and can Yuuri prepare for a challenge PURE YAOI WOO HOO
1. Realization

Yuuri was having a ball on earth especially without a menacing blonde to be calling him a cheating wimp most of the time. He was at the movies with a girl *cheater* but they only went to the movies because they had to see a volcano movie that had come out and hey had to do a report on how volcanoes worked and stuff *I'm not that creative especially when it comes to homework lolz*at the movies he couldn't help but stare at his friend Midori, awkward as it was she reminded him of Wolfram his accidental fiancé, blonde hair and green eyes except Wolfram had the most fiery green eyes and skin that was so- wait a minute why was he thinking like this about Wolfram, I mean sure he was engaged to the boy but yeah he was a BOY and Yuuri sure as hell was not gay at least he thought.

Shaking his mind off of things when the movie finished they headed to his house to start writing their presentation, Jennifer Shibuya Yuuri's mom was not in at the time and Shori and his dad went off on a business trip.

Yuuri thought that this might be the perfect timing to see how good he was with girls even though he had never been on a relationship let alone had sex but he was willing to try and the girl was more than just giving him hints *don't think wrong people*.

The girl hesitating a little said "let's go to your room since most of the books we need are there" Yuuri mentally said "score" like any other guy would. "Sure" he said.

When they got to the room he wasted no time in putting his inexperienced lips on the girl and start to make out with her, they were heading fast and Yuuri couldn't wait. But heading towards the bed Yuuri made an awful mistake, caught in the heat of the moment and having sexy images of Wolfram was what brought him to life in that area, the idiot blew it by saying and may I quote "ngghh wolfram".

The girl immediately stopped and pushed Yuuri off of her "you jerk who is this Wolfram, I'm leaving good luck on the project, and to think I was going to give you my first time, and omg Wolfram is a boy's name u gay fuck I'm out of here".

Yuuri sighed and took of his clothes, went to the bathroom took care of business and got dressed for bed. Who was he kidding he enjoyed those images of Wolfram all hot and bothered he was just afraid of admitting it to himself, he now knew that he was gay, but not just gay he was gay for only one person Wolfram .

Yuuri smiled contempt to at least know his feelings, he figures it was a better time as any to tell his hot blonde his feelings for him, he wanted him and Yuuri knew for a fact that Wolfram wanted him as well. He thought ' maybe marriage wouldn't be a bad thing for us we both like each other and I've been feeling this way for 4 years now, I should let him know how I feel and maybe take it from there together'. He smiled and went off to bed thinking of the thousands of ways to tell his Wolfram how much he loved him.

**MEANWHILE IN SHIN MAKOKU….**

Wolfram von Bielefeld sat alone in his and Yuuri's room, if he could call it that, Yuuri had always been trying to kick him out of their room, yes 'their room' since an engaged couple is supposed to share quarters even though sadly they never did anything. Wolfram had always wanted Yuuri to love him but Yuuri always said no for the simple fact that they were both boys. Why couldn't he accept Shin Makoku's culture and accept that men married men and that the male possessors of marioku *magic* are able to get pregnant due to their powers why was it so hard for him to accept this.

He wrote a letter to his beloved sadly saying

He cried "why won't you love me Yuuri even if it hurts my pride and the Bielefeld title by me leaving you I have to since you give me no other choice , I cannot be by the side of the all powerful Maou king and watch him take a female and marry her cause I know that you would once you find out about me breaking the engagement, and I will be ashamed of myself for letting you go thinking that if I just held a little longer I would have you but no. So many times I have had dreams of me and you together wrapped up in each other's arms loving one another, and again flashes of me bearing your children oh what I wouldn't give to have those dreams come true but you do not want me. So it is with this letter that I say goodbye my king I am leaving to my uncle Waltorama's *don't know if I spelled it right* palace he said he will find a suitor for me much to my sadness but I will accept his offer maybe I can find love in the person he sets me up with.

The one who loves you Wolfram Von Bielefeld

He finished his letter in tears and took of his frilly pink nightgown and put on his soldier attire, he put the letter by the night stand and left. He took his favorite white horse and nothing more. Even though it would be sad to poor Wolfram he wanted to get away and wait the one month expiration of their engagement, because if the couple does not remain together for one month it meant that the engagement is broken.

**WITH YUURI…..**

Yuuri paced back and forth and was thinking of a way to show his Wolfram that he loves him. He had the right words but now he needed the right gift, he decided to go to the shopping district to see if there was anything that caught his eye.

When he got there he passed store by store and nothing could remotely resemble the beauty that was wolfram until… he saw the most beautiful ring on display. It was a beautiful gold ring and for the stone it had a wonderful green emerald stone that reminded him of his beloved's eyes. Of course the ring could not compare to his wonderful Wolfram but it was pretty enough to be an object for his Wolf chan. He bought it , even though it was expensive price was no object with the money he had from Shin Makoku after all he was the king *so cocky :D -_-*, he ran off to his home to transport himself to Shin Makoku in order to express his love for his blonde. Little odes Yuuri know that Wolfram is gone and everyone in the castle is panicking

OH NO POOR WOLF CHAN LEFT WITHOUT HEARING YUURI OUT *GASP* :D DON'T WORRY YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY ^-^ I HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF ON MY BRAIN SWRILING AROUND :D SO STICK AROUND FOR MORE ^-^ AND LEAVE REVIEWS MY LITTLE HONEYS U KNOW I LOVE THEM

RUBY DESUUUU!


	2. journey

Yuuri was exhausted but glad to have arrived at his destination Shin Makoku the place where he will find his beloved and declare his feelings finally. Much to Yuuri's surprise no one came to greet him, he was sure that Ulrike would have sensed him coming and his entourage would come and where was his wolf chan?

Yuuri stepped out of the fountain and quickly made his way towards Gwendal's office he needed to find out what was going on. Yuuri Barged in the office soaked and worried, everyone was in the office even his adopted little angel Greta was crying.

"w-what is going on everyone?" he searched the crowd for an answer and noticed that the main person he came here for was not in here, he panicked "where is wolfram?"

Gwendal immediately stood and in a speedy rage punched the king in the face; Yuuri fell to the floor and angrily asked "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You really want to know what is going on?" he threw the letter at Yuuri and the dark hair teen read the letter, he gasped and tears where seen in his eyes "dam it wolfram you baka couldn't you wait for me"

Gwendal was being held back by Conrad and Yozak "what is wrong with you little brat, my baby brother decides to pour his feelings to you in a goodbye letter and this is how you react care to explain yourself heika"

Yuuri immediately stood and sadly said "listen Gwendal this is my fault I haven't been paying enough attention to what Wolfram has been trying to show me, I was such a fool I know but the reason I came today was to apologize and to let him know that I realized my mistake and" Yuuri's voice wavered for a bit before he stood silent.

Greta walked up to her father "to tell papa Wolfram what?"

Yuuri looked down at their daughter, he loves her so much and sees the worry in her eyes, he will give her the news right now to ease some of her worries "to tell papa Wolf that I love him Greta and that I want to marry him" at the news Greta was so happy she couldn't contain herself and jumped of joy, everyone in the room smiled happy to see their little princes happy and also seeing how the king finally acknowledged his soon to be mate"

Conrad walked up to Yuuri and in a worried tone said " But he- I mean Yuuri Wolfram is gone to his Uncle's state you will have to go through great lengths to get him back and before a month or else your engagement will be dissolved"

Yuuri bent his head down and tightened his fists, he said in a low tone "I will get Wolfram back even if it takes me a year I will get him back, even if he refuses me I will get him back, I will not let him be taken away from me by Waltorama or whoever he is trying to set Wolfram up with"

Yuuri looked up to Conrad with determination in his eyes "prepare the horses tonight we travel" He left the room to prepare for the journey, and while he walked out of the room everyone missed the blue hue in his eyes or the fact that Yuuri's Maou Side darkly said **"NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT IS MINE"**

Author's Note:

I am deeply sorry that this chapter is really small I have not been feeling well do to the fact that I found out that my grandfather is about to pass away and that he is in my country and I cannot go visit because of the lack of money, I used this chapter today to somehow distract myself, and again I would like to say to those that found my inner thoughts in the story annoying I just write and go along with things sometimes and I mostly do not review what I write since I just type and then study I deeply apologize. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH Shain-The Otaku-of Ireland for helping me with my Japanese word mistake ^-^ you are the best

Japanese words:

Baka= stupid

heika= king *your majesty*

Maou=demon


	3. search

Yuuri rode his horse through the thick pouring rain determined to get to Wolfram remembering what Conrad told him on their first day of travel.

Flash back….

"heika there is something you should know in regards to this journey" Yuuri anxious listened to what his godfather had to say "it will take us around a week to get to Wolfram, he is already there because sources say that he had help in mazoku teleportation from his royal friend Kioji Van Grafold his family are well known mazoku users and this Wolfram used to his advantage"

Yuuri was angry "then how do you suppose we get there in time before someone takes him and marries him off because I know for a fact Wolfram would want to get rid of me before the one month wait period"

Conrad gives Yuuri the news "the only way we can possibly get there in time is by using the same means of transportation as Wolfram but seeing as the Van Grafold family are the only ones with the mazoku power that can teleport to the desired destination we will need their help"

Gwendal comes up to Conrad "but I do not think the Van Grafolds will accept Heika seeing as he hurt their friend Wolfram"

"I will do what it takes to convince them even beg I don't care as long as I get to Wolfram" Yuuri said with tearful eyes. He wiped off his tears and said "well what are we waiting for, to the Van Grafold palace we go"

End of flashback….

They had been riding for 4 hours after that conversation and the palace was up ahead. It was a majestic estate the entrance had 5 guards and it appears that the Van Grafolds knew that the king was coming seeing the family outside with angry faces .There was a tall blonde man with grey eyes who by the way he composes himself must be the head of the estate, a woman with red hair and green eyes holding on to him who must be his wife and newt to them where twin girls also with blonde hair but with green eyes.

The horses came to a stop right in front of the estate. Yuuri got off and ran up to the man "please help me Sir Van Grafold I beg you"

The family quietly bowed to Yuuri knowing he is the Maou. "To what do we owe you presence you majesty" the man said this with such stiffness in his character as if he was forced to say those words.

"I know what you all think about me but I must explain myself to you first" the man figured he might as well listen to the maou and if his words did not convince him he would throw him out royalty or not he was still the head of this palace.

"Please do come in but I must warn you that if your words do not make sense to me you will leave my estate immediately"

Yuuri nodded in response and followed him inside.


	4. meeting

(Ahhhh gomene my cheeky poos I haven't been posting chappys :D ive been busy with school but here I am ^-^ ON WITH THE FICKY)

Yuuri and the rest were greeted by the beautiful site of the estate; flower decorations everywhere and hanging by the grand walls were paintings that looked so much like the one his Wolfram makes.

Van Grafold seeing the way Yuuri looked at the paintings with such warmness cut his reminiscing with a stiff cough "make this explanation brief Hieka I am a man of many things to do"

Yuuri got on the floor on his knees and everyone gasped "please let me get to Wolfram" his head lowered and deep black hair covering the tears running through his cheeks, "I was holding back how I felt about him because of the way I was raised but I need him, I love him as a matter of fact I was going to propose to him this very day" he showed him the emerald ring yuuri had in his pocket"

The blonde man just glared at him "and what kind of place does not accept the love between two men? I do not believe you your majesty you should leave"

When the man turned away from the maou Yuuri said "wait" he stood up and said to Conrad "I will have to tell him where I come from"

Conrad nodded to Yuuri and he came up to the lord "I the maou of Shin Makoku am not from this world"

The lord's eyes widened "is this true?" Yuuri and the rest nodded "I come from a world called Earth, my soul in the other hand is from Shin Makoku and I was chosen to be its vessel, the soul I harbor Lord Van Grafold is the soul of Susannah Julia von Wincott"

The man gasped and dropped to the floor "you harbor the soul of my cousin?" Conrad said "yes Grafold I would have told you this myself but you would have treated him different or might have come to hate the maou for having your cousin's soul seeing how much you loved her and now her soul is in someone else's body.

"none sense" said the startled man " I would never come to hate anything that holds the soul of my beautiful and loving cousin Julia, Yuuri Heika I believe you, I see that you have her pendant around your neck I thought it was just a coincidence but I was wrong"

"You have my permission and blessing to go to your beloved, but hear this that if you ever hurt my friend, me and my family will not hesitate to send assassins against you"

Everyone in the room tensed at the words knowing that lord Van Grafold is a man to fear.

Yuuri nodded , as Grafold motioned for him and the rest to follow him, they entered a red room with a circle in the middle with various scriptures "stand in the middle of the circle and close your eyes do not open your eyes, just concentrate where you want to be transported to."

They all nodded and stood still with their eyes closed, at this moment yuuri's thoughts are 'Wolfram I need to get to you, please take me back I love you so much'

There was a beam of light coming from underneath the circle and they all disappeared.

Van Grafold turned to his wife and daughters and smiled, she nodded saying "you did the right thing honey, I can see how in love the maou is "

AT THE WALTORAMA MANSION…

Wolfram had gotten to his uncle's house and already the man was driving him insane, although his uncle just wanted what was best for him the man was like the father he never met. Wolfram eventually got tired of Waltorama's rants and went up to his assigned bedroom took off his clothes, bathe and put on hi frilly pajamas he always came to his uncle for help and that is why anything that Wolf may need in the maou's estate was here as well spare everything.

He leaned by the window and thought about the only person that could make him this sad Yuuri. He missed him so badly, but by now he must already be preparing to turn any slut his soon to be queen. He cried knowing that he and Yuuri will never be.

Until a loud crash woke him from his thoughts and he ran to the ball room where his uncle was screaming at someone to get out unless….. No it cannot be Yuuri how would he have gotten here so fast and yuuri doesn't even want him.

He ran fast to see who the intruder might be, gasping for air he got to his destination. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing in the middle of the ball room "Yu-Yuuri" all he could do was breath hard and look at his beloved standing right before him.


	5. in your arms

Wolfram thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but no there he was just smiling his goofy smile towards Wolfram.

'if he thinks he is going to come over here and just take me with him because he needs his "friend" by his side no way I will not go back and see him be married off, I'm sorry yuuri' Wolfram's tears came rolling down his smooth cheeks , he turned around and ran out of the room.

Yuuri ran after him before he could escape from him again and grabbed him by the wrist "please don't leave again Wolf I need to talk to you" Wolfram pulled harshly and looked no more glared at him "why should I listen to you say that you need your close "friend" by your side, no Yuuri I cannot just be your friend I love you don't you underst—"

He was caught short by a pair of lips colliding with his. Wolfram was shocked for a second but gave in to those devious hot lips , he did not know why yuuri was kissing him but he did not want him to stop, he felt week in the knees when was yuuri such an expert he had that virginal look?

Yuuri proceeded kissing his beautiful Wolf chan, his lips tasted of honey and mint oh how he loved the way he tasted, when they needed air they broke apart.

The sight that greeted them was one of a whole bunch of people smiling in joy even the servant girls where squealing like school girls thought yuuri.

Wolfram couldn't look at Yuuri in the face he was blushing so hard he just looked at yuuri'chest, when finally words came out "what was that all about"

Yuuri smiled and pulled Wolfram to him grabbing his hips he pulled Wolfram's chin to make him look at him "I love you Wolfram with all my heart, I was stupid enough not to say anything thinking about how I was raised but I wasn't to spend the rest of my life with you and make babies with you and only you"

At the last part Wolfram blushed tenfold. Wolfram realized what he said and asked "how did you know Mazoku males could have children."

Yuuri smiled "I did my research on the mazoku culture and I can't wait to have you all to myself, to see that beautiful stomach filled by me"

Wolfram was a blushing machine by now but pulled away "do not think that if you tell me all these sweet words that I will forgive you for being a stupid wimp"

Yuuri pulls him again and takes out his ring; Wolfram gasped when he realized what Yuuri was about to do, he was well aware of the human costumes on Earth "Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you do me the honor of marring me"

Tears came from Wolframs eyes, but this time for joy, he slowly nodded and smiled when he saw the type of ring Yuuri had bought for him "you got me a ring with my favorite stone" he looked at his slim finger with the beautiful jewelry on it"

"Sure did I know my Honey chan loves Emeralds they match your beautiful green eyes" he kissed Wolfram oh so gently, he felt in heaven"

Wolfram asked "why the nickname" Yuuri said with a wink "that is what my beautiful Honey chan's lips taste like honey"

Wolfram was so happy. Their moment was interrupted by Waltorama. "I am happy for the both of you and I wish you both the best of happiness" He then looked at Wolfram "I will let king Saralegi that you will not be able to marry him seeing as your engagement had been re-enstated, I know he will be angry though seeing as he has had his eyes on you for a while now.

Yuuri was angry "if he has anything to say about me and Wolfram or wishes a confrontation let me know, I will not let any strangers' hands on my beloved" He pulled Wolfram towards him possessively, while Wolfram blushes and bites his lip at the same time he is happy because he feels so wanted by his Yuuri.

"Now Wolf we need to head back seeing as lord Van Grafold Is still in his mazoku state of transportation all we need to do is think about going home"

Wolfram nodded, and went up to his uncle and gave him a strong hug "thank you uncle, thank you for your support" Waltorama smiled and rubbed Wolframs head as if he were still a child "do not worry my young one, I wish you the best and do not forget to invite me when you are pregnant and about to give birth" Wolfram blushed and nodded.

Everyone held on to each other and in a matter of seconds they were back in Shin Makoku . As soon as they made way into the castle everyone ran out to greet them and little Greta ran up to hug both her daddies. "Papa Yu chan papa Wolf I missed you so much" she was carried up by Wolfram "papa Wolf are you and daddy together now for sure" Wolfram smiled and nodded , which made her hug him tight with excitement.

Everyone clapped in joy, when Gwendal said to Lasagna the maid "prepare a family dinner in order to celebrate the official engagement of these two love birds" all the maids squealed and left quickly to prepare.

Yuuri said "I would love to join in right now but I need to talk with Wolfram in private, Wolf follow me to my room" Wolfram blushed and nodded.

Gwendal got serious and said "of course but no sex, I would like to see my baby brother walk to marriage a virgin"

It was Yuuri's turn to blush "yes sir" he smiled.

They walked off both blushing and when they reached the room that Wolfram sighed yuuri wasted no time in kissing him like a mad man. Wolfram gasped at the intrusion but loved it they were heavily kissing not stopping for air. Wolfram pushed Yuuri off a little "he said no sex until marriage"

He said embarrassed. Yuuri went back to nipping and kissing "yeah*kiss* but *bite* he never said *kiss and bite*not to make out, I need to feel you right now" Wolfram couldn't stop either but he figured kissing his sweet Yuuri was not a sin, the couple reveled in each other for an hour or so"

MEANWHILE….

King Saralegi rode in his carriage anxious to meet his soon to be Uke "driver" his deep quiet voice said "make this ride a little faster" the driver nodded and took a faster pace.

"Berius" he said to his friend and accompanying body guard "when we get to the Waltorama estate we should behave no need being anxious for a fight just yet we need my bride first"

He smiled devilishly unbeknownst to him that his Uke prince was already taken away and by his beloved's side.

WOOOO I AM ON A ROLLLLL TODAY ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW IT ENCOURAGES ME :D


	6. CONFRONTATION

MINNA SAN PURI CHAN IS BACK YAY :D first off I would like to say sorry for not updating as much but I have a lot of stuff to do like study for midterms and so on, so this goes out to the people that keep sending me grammatical error comments

1)I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY GRAMMAR FIRST OF ALL if I get grammar comments I just won't read them so pffff to you ^-^

2) YES I KNOW MY CHARACTERS ARE OC BUT WHO GIVES A SH*** (me no likey that much cursing lolz) I mean come on people is a fic what do you expect a freaking producer approved drama Y-Y no :D and again if u find my story inconsistent with anime facts and crap like that DON'T READ IT just get out of my story and that is it is a win win resolution

ON WITH THE FIIIIIIC MY LITTLE KITTIES ^-~

Confrontation

Kin Saralegi had finally reached his oh so desired destination Waltorama's mansion.

"Berius bring me lord Waltorama and his nephew"

Saralegi smiled, he could not wait to have that extravagant blonde in his estate and in his bed; King yuri did bad in rejecting such beauty but what did Saralegi care he came out winning in the end.

He frowned as he noticed Berius rushing out of the castle pulling Waltorama roughly by the arm.

Berius throws Waltorama towards the ground and he sacredly looks up at Saralegi "My deepest apologies King Saralegi but my nephew Wolfram does not wish to be courted by you, he had gone back with his again fiancé Yuri, they have reconciled."

Saralegi was beyond mad he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Waltorama's neck "how dare you promise me something as beautiful as him and then take him away."

He cut a piece of Waltorama's hair "worry not, I will challenge King Yuri for Wolfram and win or lose he will be mine."

He turned and chose to speed up on his horse; he rode off like a mad man.

Waltorama ran inside the castle to retrieve a communication device given to him by lord Grafold in case of an emergency.

He picked up the Ruby pendant and concentrated on speaking with the lord.

'What is your emergency my friend' he looked up to see a gigantic image of his friend floating in mid air.

Waltorama nodded and proceeded 'It is Wolfram, he left with Yuri and are together but King Saralegi stopped by and is willing to have Wolfram by force, he is already on his way.'

Lord Grafold was angry at King Saralegi's demands, he says to Waltorama ' I will transport you to Shin Makoku, I will meet you there as well.'

Waltorama closed his eyes again and in a fast whirlwind of motion was transported to Shin Makoku.

Author says:

I know is to short Y0Y but I have to try and see if I can update my other stories today is my only day off

-_- I will still try to update in the weekends puri chan desu ^-~ oh my youtube channel page is princesspuripuri25 I love making new friends yay bye bye


	7. HE IS MINE!

hello my kitties :D i know ive dissapeared but now im back. well just for spring brake -_- anyway on with the fic! and remember bad comments keep them to yourself

Waltorama landed in Shin Makoku castle and hurriedly ran towards the dining area where the royal family and the king where.

he busted in through gasping for air "we... have... trouble" he gasped out which in turn made everyone stand up in shock.

Wolfram ran towards him and helped him up "uncle what is wrong we left you only 2 hours ago is something wrong?" Waltorama grasped his hand and nodded "Wolf we need to get you to a safe place, king Saralegui is coming and he is willing to take you by force"

Wolfram gasped "no" he turned to Yuuri

"don't worry Wolf i promised you that we would be together and one is going to separate us" Wolfram started crying because he knew a confrontation was approaching.

"hurry take him to a safe place Saralegui is a sage he has the power to-" before he could get the word out a shadow emerges from the red curtain by the window.

"yes i am able to magically transport Waltorama, but how did you know? i keep it a secret to travel only in case of emergencies but hey coming to get my beloved is one but never mind how you know" he turned to Wolfram who was clutching Yuuri by his sleeve crying desperately.

"now my love either you come peacefully or by force which one will it be?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and Yuuri stood in front of him "you will have to go through me first"

Saralegi chuckled before saying "it will be my pleasure Heika"

Saralegi removed his glasses and a dangerous white swirl emerged from his body "now then Yuuri let the challenge begin"

Yuuri closed his eyes and concentrated he called out his inner mazoku and a blue aura surrounded his transformed body a giant water dragon emerged from behind him.

"yes Saralegui lets, even though i know in the end the guilty always loose"

Saralegui launched himself at Yuuri and he blocked his threatening move by creating a water shield this caused Saralegui to slide backwards to the other end of the room which was no empty leaving only those that could fight.

but no one got in between the royal fight, not Yuuri's guards and not Berius they new this was something that was not to be interfered with.

Saralegui came back at him this time throwing at Yuuri two blasts of pure power, Yuuri managed to doge one but the other hit him in the chest making him cough out blood, Wolfram tensed seeing his lover hurt.

When Yuuri fell on his knee Saralegui sought to finish him, he walked towards Yuuri and when he was about to strike Yuuri moved his hand and water turned into a thick, sharp sword he struck Saralegui on his rib making the other bleed Saralegui howled in pain and back down falling backwards he was fainting from fast blood lost when Berius came to his aid and put up a shield.

"ill...return...love.." he said looking at Wolfram, then Berius said the incantation that made them disappear from the room and out of the castle grounds.

Wolfram ran to Yuuri "yu-yuuri are you okay" Yuuri held on to Wolfram and smiled then fainted. "nooo yuuri please" he cried.

"he is okay he just fainted from the punch of the power that hit him we will take him to the infermary" Wolfram went with them.

meanwhile in the castle extreme precautions where taken to protect Wolfram and Yuuri, guards where everywhere in every room and shields where put about.

3 hours had passed since Yuuri fainted and his chest was taken care of internally healed but now Wolfram was tending to his wound from the outside, rubbing his hands on Yuuri's chest so that his mazoku will heal him.

Yuuri woke up and smiled, Wolfram was concentrated on healing him so his eyes where not looking at the now awake king, Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and pulled him to him.

"wolf if you wanted some affection why didn't you say so ide be happy to give you that" and whispered in his ear "and more" Wolfram gasped when he did not have time to pull back as Yuuri began to kiss him with a little bit of force, Wolfram stopped fighting and fell into the warm rough kiss feeling yuuri's warm tongue feeling the inside of his inviting cavern.

"nghhh" he moaned causing Yuuri to stop and pull away, Wolfram whined at the loss of the tongue.

"wolf no fair now if you moan it will just tempt me to take you before marriage so it wont be my fault if you are going down the isle with a cute bump in your stomach"

Wolfram just pouted and then he began to cry, Yuuri worried said "now now i was just kidding i can wait baby please don't cry"

he hit him playfully on the arm "not that silly i thought i almost lost you today" he caught Yuuri in a hug and held on to him tight.

"Yuu im so scared i don't want to belong to Saralegui i only love you" Yuuri held on to him tight "dont worry Wolf i wont let that bastard have you. you are mine you hear"

he pulled wolfram away from his chest to pull his chin to face him "do you understand" Wolfram nodded.

"now lets say this cute little nurse gets in the covers with me and give me some special treatment"

lucky them no one was in the room to hear the sweet make out noises the couple was making.

an hour later lord Grafold got there seeing he had some things he had to handle before coming to the castle, when he asked Wolfram's mother where the couple was she just smiled and said " they are having a *wink* conversation in the infirmary is best to leave them alone for a while"

authors note:

PLEASE DONT KILL ME i know ive been gone for like ever :D but school is being real evil, thank goodness im taking advantage of spring brake to write some chapters ^-^ and yes i know they are out of character but who cares this is to cute.


	8. AUTHOR RANT

okay i am just writting this page sorry guys but is not a story just a rant on how i feel:

first off as i have said before on my other stories I KNOW i have awful grammar so there is no point in telling me. Either you like my stories or you don't i am not obligating you all to read them you do so out of your own accord.

if it is a comment about my grammar please do not bother U_U, but if it is flaming the story i do not mind LOL everyone is entitled to say "fuck it i hate this shit" and stop reading, but seeing as i am getting to the point of exhaustion with grammar comments i will not hesitate to block or discontinue the story i really don't care, i said this before i only do this for fun or when i have time which is rare since school and work is my concentration right now.

I do not care for a beta that is just my opinion since i like keeping things to myself, if any of you disagree then by all means discontinue reading this and other of my stories i am not stopping you from doing so.

if you all want to continue reading through my sucky grammatical errored stories then yay xDD if not i understand. not to mention there will be more mistakes since my laptop is acting up on me -_- but hey let the story continue if you all want to.


End file.
